iotfandomcom-20200213-history
World War I (IOT X)
World War I, or Lotharingian War, was a war in Western Europe, the Mediterranean, Middle East and South Africa. Though it had global implications, the main theater of the war was East France, Germany and Arabia. The war was fought between Nazi Germany, Macedonia, Arabia and Scandinavia on the Axis side, and SUDS, Zulu, Venice, Austria and Imperial Germany on the Allied. The start of the War The war started when Hitler managed to re-create his Reich in the middle of SUDS, which claims to be successor to France, and Imperial Germany. Of course, those two nations did not view well the rise of a new Reich. A land dispute in east France between the Nazi and SUDS, soon escalated to full scale war. Macedonian UN Mandate In order to avoid war, Macedonia proposed that the 5 disputed territories should be given to the UN in the form of a UN Mandate. The Resolution passed with 4 Yes and 3 No. The Nazi agreed to accept it, but SUDS refused. So the war did not end. First Year of the War Soon the Zulu joined SUDS and Imperial Germany in the war against the Nazi and attacked them. The assault by the Zulu and SUDS, despite having the assistance of RUAC planes, was nonetheless a massive disaster; leaked plans resulted in the Nazis blunting most of the Zulu force, and also slaughtering SUDS forces that had been planning an ambush. Sheer numbers let the Allied forces take one French province, but three were lost to Nazi Germany. The Imperial Germans devised a brilliant strategy to get around the enemy fortifications: they fly around them. In an ironic twist considering how the Third Reich bested the Maginot line, the Imperial Germans send their airforce through neutral territory. While much German manpower was lost against the line, one province was nonetheless taken, creating a gaping hole in Nazi defenses. Second Year of the War In the second year of the war, Scandinavia invaded Imperial Germany and managed to take over three territories. The Nazis begun a massive offensive against the SUDS; the SUDS were well-fortified with Zulu reinforcements, however, and their manpower was able to blunt the German offensive despite heavy shelling. The SUDS called it the Second Miracle of the Marne. Less successful was the Imperial German defense; the Nazis flanked the Imperial forces and captured a large swath of territory. Meanwhile, Macedonia and Arabia invaded SUDS in order to enforce the UN Mandate Resolution that passed in the UN. With most SUDS forces defending the North, 5 provinces were swiftly captured. The Macedonians and Arabs each managed to defeat the defenders they flanked. Macedonia turned its territories over to the UN, and requested UN Peacekeeper forces to secure them. However, because the UN was unable to act, Macedonia declared its captured provinces to be an independent nation and declared The Federal Republic of Gaul. Third Year of the War Venetian soldiers stormed the beaches in Gaul, and sustained heavy losses. They did, however, cut the territory off from the sea and repatriated the land to SUDS. The Caliphate with most of it's army in Europe, was not able to defend against the surprise attack of RUAC forces, who landed a massive army on the Arabic peninsula. They fought bravely and held off some of the invaders, but the better command strategies of the RUAC troops enabled them to occupy 4 provinces. Chemical weapons provided by Nazi Germany - chlorine, mustard, Zyklon-B - were used against the SUDS, killing tens of thousands of people and sending the country into disarray. Fortunately not many of these weapons were used on the Scandinavian front; Scandinavia's invasion was blunted by a gigantic defense, and the thousands of troops who died on both sides did little but hold the line. The Arabs launched an attack on the SUDS from behind their defense lines, flying overhead, which weakened the defense. However, at the same time, the Nazi forces walked into a trap; as they advanced on France and were caught in battle, smaller units surrounded them. The Nazis faced a horrible defeat at Paris once again. Sheer numbers allowed the Zulu-SUDS to overwhelm the Nazis despite earlier disorientation. The Nazis did, at the very least, take advantage of the worn down Imperials to seize a new province for themselves. In total, the Arabs gained one province, whereas SUDS gained three - two from a successful reclamation of lands east of Paris, and 1 from Gaul. Overseas, RUAC had dealt a huge blow to the Caliphate. Fourth Year of the War SUDS managed to gain 1 province and RUAC 2. Imperial Germany lost 4 provinces to the Scandinavian military in a brutal offensive. Meanwhile the Nazis invaded Zululand and took over 2 provinces, while they surrendered their European land to their allies, mainly Arabia. Fifth Year of the War With the Arabs protecting their holdings back at home from RUAC, the forces in SUDS territory were isolated. It was only natural that the southern front nearly evaporated as Venetians descended on them like locusts, destroying the Arabic occupation as quickly as it had formed. Only one Arabic province remained in the area. In the northern regions, the Greeks managed to blunt an attack with some moderate losses. The Arabs fared less well, unable to effectively govern their new territories, and SUDS took over 4 provinces. The Nazis bunkered down in the South, but a massive Zulu attack under intelligent commanders utilised the terrain and local populace to smash the Nazis, obliterating them once and for all. Germany, Austria and Venice send a massive force - 26 XP - against the Scandinavians in Germany. With Scandinavia unwilling to yield territory, the force they faced was nearly triple their size. The Venetian military command provided the leadership needed to keep the force cohesive, with the Austro-German forces fighting alongside their Venetian comrades. The Austrians seized 3 provinces, the Germans 2, and the Venetians 4. In the Middle East, the conflict became a total war, with civilians becoming targets of radicals in the Arab military. Though the Arabs had formally disbanded their army in preparations for peace, the soldiers had actually donned plain clothes and begun a campaign of sabotage and terror. Thousands of fanatics begun suicide bombings, creating a climate of fear, and they were swiftly followed by professional, regular troops. Planes armed with explosives crashed into dense areas in Madagascar in the meantime, disrupting communications. Thus, while the RUAC forces were able to occupy 5 provinces, they quickly lost 7 to the Arabs. Overall, the Axis powers were dealt a huge blow, with their informal leader of Nazi Germany vanquished and massive reversals on all fronts. Treaty of Arabia With the war in Arabia in a stalemate, the Arabs sued for peace. R.U.A.C and Arabia, after many negotiations, signed the Treaty of Arabia: *''The Caliphate will sign peace with all nations fighting in World War One and will not participate in World War One any further. '' *''The Caliphate will return all provinces that were formerly owned by S.U.D.S back to S.U.D.S'' *''The Caliphate will pay 3 XPs to R.U.A.C for the next five turns, STARTING THIS TURN.'' *''R.U.A.C will return all provinces that were formerly owned by the Caliphate, plus that extra province we took that was adjacent to your borders. '' Treaty of Macedonia Meanwhile, Macedonia remained the only Axis power to not sign a peace treaty. Macedonia asked for a white peace, but SUDS refused. The terms that SUDS demanded to be accepted were rejected by Macedonia, and it seemed that WWI would not come to an end. However RUAC managed to negotiate a treaty between Macedonia and SUDS: *''Macedonia shall pay 5 XP's to SUDS.'' *''Macedonia shall give up it's land in Europe.'' End of the war With the elimination of Nazi, the collapse of the Norse and the Treaties of Arabia and Macedonia, World War One ended with a terrible defeat for Axis. The only Axis nation to have not suffered mass loses in land or troops, and after its defeat remain quite powerful, was Macedonia. While they had lost the war, they were not truly defeated by the Allies.